Sons, sal e brisa
by F.Mellingott
Summary: Versáo estendida da cena de amor do Capítulo 7 - In Terra Brasilis, da songfic "Ainda e Sempre", entre Draco e Ginny. Náo recomendável para menores. Se náo for o seu caso, vá em frente, enjoy it et r&r!


**Disclaimer:** Esta songfic foi escrita com base nas personagens de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, da série Harry Potter. A ela e a seus parceiros comerciais pertence o direito sobre as obras e seus produtos. Esta história foi escrita com fins culturais de entretenimento de fãs, sem gerar lucro algum e postada gratuitamente no site. Há personagens inventadas, também. **_Aviso:_** Esta é a versão completa da cena de amor entre Draco e Ginny do capítulo 7 de _Ainda e Sempre_, e está classificada como NC-17. Se você for menor de 18 anos, não leia esta versão e volte à _Ainda e Sempre_. A canção que inspirou este capítulo foi "Todo azul do mar", do _14__ Bis._

**Versão NC-17: Sons, sal e brisa**

**(Capítulo 7 – _In Terra Brasilis_, de _Ainda e Sempre_)**

****

-- Até que a noite não foi de todo má, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, aquela morcega velha vestida de estrela cadente, voando em volta de todos e declamando poemas de cumprimentos ao ano era algo a não se perder, hahaha! Até mesmo a comida estava boa, embora, é claro, não se compare aos bufês que Hogwarts oferece a seus convidados – isso aquele velho caduco sempre soube fazer...

Caminhavam pela orla da praia, os pés pisando na areia molhada, os sapatos de Ginny em suas mãos. – Era a Professora Sprout quem ficava responsável pelos cardápios, junto com a McGonagall. – Olhou para o céu e suspirou.

-- Que foi? Cansada?

-- Um pouco. Os dias têm sido agitados.

-- Vai sentir falta daqui, eu sei. – Draco olhou para o mar, ouvindo o barulho suave das ondas quebrando na praia. Também estava descalço e, surpreendentemente, gostava da sensação de frescor da areia gelada sob seus pés. – Eu também. Mas não vá dizer isso aos outros.

Aparentemente, ela não prestava muita atenção à conversa de Draco. Olhando para o céu estrelado e sentindo a brisa, murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ser ouvida -- Esse lugar é realmente mágico...

-- É, Ginny, tenho de concordar com você. Apesar desses tupiniquins, dessa chata da Helena, querendo agradar tanto que acaba incomodando, daquele lerdo do Francisco, daquela metida à modelo da Iara, dos alunos rindo feito bobos perto de você, a terra é realmente abençoada. Por Merlin, esse lugar deixa a gente diferente!

Ginny sorriu para ele, percebendo que havia dito seus pensamentos em voz alta. Em seguida, sentiu-se tremer levemente. O vento às vezes soprava um pouco mais forte.

-- Frio, _chérie_? Deixe-me ajudá-la. – Aproximou-se para abraçá-la. Ela se afastava. – Que foi? Ah, já sei, já sei... – A cara dela dizia tudo – É a questão de antes da festa, não é, Virginia?

Ela não se virou para responder, apenas continuou andando. Ele parou, segurou-a pelo braço e a encarou. Apontando para o rosto, disse:

-- Aqui. Pode bater aqui. Eu sou um idiota. Um estúpido. Eu mereço.

Ela o olhava estupefata. "timo!, conseguira a atenção dela.

-- Vamos. Pode descontar. Eu não presto mesmo, eu sou um canalha.

Ela riu:

-- Deixa de ser bobo, Draco. Reconheço que você tem razão. Os dias não serão nada melhores depois que a gente voltar...

-- Bom, não é bem assim, Virginia. Lembre-se: não abaixe sua cabeça, moça. Nem para mim, está me entendendo? – Ele segurava o queixo dela, perscrutando-a. – Hein? Cadê aquele sorriso luminoso que andou dançando nos seus lábios esses dias?

Deus, estava perdido naquele semblante de anjo! Ela sorriu.

Aquele momento se misturava com lembranças claras como aquela noite estrelada de quando havia reparado nela pela primeira vez. Franzina e brava, numa livraria. Mas os olhos... Havia algo de maior neles, uma imensidão que não podia explicar, contra a qual soubera, desde o princípio, que não poderia lutar. Nada poderia fazer, a não ser ignorá-la. "Olha só, Potter, arranjou uma namorada pra você!"

__

_Foi assim como ver o mar_

_A primeira vez que meus olhos _

_Se viram__ no seu olhar_

Para a dor dela, a ironia nunca chegara a ser verdade. E ali ela estava, olhando nos olhos dele.

-- Só você mesmo pra me agüentar todos esses dias, Draco Malfoy.

Agora, ele a encarava seriamente. Poderia ficar ali para sempre, mergulhado naquele olhar profundo que ecoava, como o oceano ao seu lado, segredos que ele sempre quisera desvendar. Não que deixasse de saber do amor dela e da tristeza, e de seus esforços. Mesmo quando fingia para si mesmo que aquela menininha era só mais uma Weasley cafona e, além de tudo, pobre, conseguira deixar de observá-la. E fora numa dessas vezes em que, distraído, se pegara pensando nela, durante uma das aulas do Professor Binns.

__

_Não tive a intenção de me apaixonar_

_Mera distração, _

_E já era momento de se gostar_

Aos poucos, aquela garotinha de queixo duro havia tomado conta dele. Por completo. Irreversivelmente. Por ela havia calculado, arquitetado, mentido, e manipulado, mesmo sem admitir para quem quer que fosse que o que fizera fora por vingança. No início. Talvez tivesse sido. Mas, decorridos tantos anos, ali estava ele, sem agüentar mais, prestes a quebrar o juramento que fizera a ela e, mais do que isso, a si mesmo, de não mais falar sobre aquele amor complicado que sentia.

__

_Quando eu dei por mim, _

_Nem tentei fugir _

_Do visgo que me prendeu_

_Dentro do seu olhar_

__

_Quando eu mergulhei_

_No azul do mar_

_Sabia que era amor_

_E vinha pra ficar_

Lembrou-se da única vez em que Hermione Granger tentara conversar com ele sobre isso. Estava voltando do lago, num dia de verão. Tinha deixado para trás uma garota ruiva de rosto molhado, suja de tinta da pena e dos pincéis, quando fora interpelado por Hermione, que se pusera entre ele e a porta do castelo.

-- Não foi só por vingança, não é Malfoy?

-- Larga a mão de ser intrometida, Granger. Vai cuidar daquele Weasel paspalhão, que você ganha mais. – Havia recomeçado a galgar as escadas, mas a moça o acompanhava.

-- Sem essa, Malfoy. Estamos falando de _voc_. Da Ginny. Do beijo que você deu nela no Baile. Tava na cara que não era vingança.

-- Por que é que você não cuida da sua vida, Granger? Não se mete no que não é chamada.

Ia se virar para descer em direção às masmorras, a fim de arrumar seu malão (que falta fazia um elfo particular em Hogwarts), mas ela o impedira, segurando-o pelo braço e puxando-o para uma sala de aula vazia.

-- O Harry está arrasado, se você quer saber.

-- Pelo menos isso. Ele é um puta de um covarde, se você quer saber.

-- O-ho, um sonserino falando em coragem... Muito bem, muito bem, sei que vocês são corajosos para defenderem seus interesses, e por isso é que eu sei sem sombra de dúvida da sua paixão pela Ginny. – E ela resolvera provocá-lo: -- Mas ela gosta do Harry, e você sabe disso. Pobre menino rico...

-- Pobre intragável sabe-tudo sangue-ruim amante de trouxas.

Hermione riu abertamente:

-- Os seus insultos já perderam a eficácia, sabia, Malfoy? Mas eles servem pra confirmar minhas suspeitas. – E, chegando mais perto para falar mais baixo: -- Eu te vi conversando com ela há pouco.

-- Deu pra espionar agora, Granger? Logo você, uma Monitora-Chefe?

-- Pára de besteira, Draco Malfoy. Meus amigos estão em primeiro lugar. Por isso, eu vou logo dizendo: espero mesmo que seja verdade o que você disse.

-- Ou o quê? Vai correndo contar pro irmãozinho dela, é isso? Pois saiba que não estou nem aí para aquele panaca, nem pros outros irmãos dela.

E então, ela lhe revelara a verdade:

-- É o seguinte, Malfoy, vou parar de tentar conversar e ir direto ao ponto: eu também vi você dizendo pro Harry que havia convidado Ginny pra ir ao Baile antes de realmente tê-lo feito.

-- Loucura da sua cabeça lanzuda, Granger. – A voz tentara soar convincente.

-- Você e eu sabemos que não. Eu também chequei com a Ginny quando você de fato a convidou. Entendi o seu plano, Malfoy, e por isso vou te avisando que basta uma, umazinha que seja, pra magoá-la, que eu conto tudo pra ela e pro Harry.

Havia resolvido desafiá-la:

-- Conta agora, então. Ela está lá no lago, chorando pela enésima vez por aquele imbecil que nem servir pra beijar direito serviu. Diz pra ela que ele gosta dela, mesmo sem ter tido a coragem de vir me enfrentar pra ficar com ela. Mesmo depois de ver o beijo de verdade que dei nela no Baile.

-- E o que você acha que está me segurando, Malfoy? Seus lindos olhos prateados? Sua voz encantadora? Eu e o Ron já cansamos de falar da Ginny pro Harry, e eu não estou a fim de ver mais uma briga. O Ron ainda está na Ala Hospitalar.

-- O que você quer, afinal de contas, Granger? Não posso perder meu tempo desse jeito. Até mesmo porque perder tempo com alguém que se julga tão inteligente a ponto de querer me confrontar não faz o meu feitio. É pobre demais pensar em me rebaixar a ponto de revidar, Granger.

-- Olha só, uma nova forma de ofender. Bem, não vou levar essa em consideração, até mesmo porque _eu_ não sou pobre como você diz. Além disso, eu tenho minha honra e/

-- Sei, sei, encurta a ladainha, Granger-Monitora-Chefe-da-Grifinória.

-- Bom, Draco, beijos "de verdade" só são dados por aqueles que amam. E foi isso o que me convenceu, e não o seu discurso. Você sabe que eu não posso e não vou te ajudar, mas também não vou atrapalhar. Isso não significa, é claro, que vou deixar de estimular as conversas entre ela e o Harry, ou que vou deixar de falar pro Harry lutar. Mas não vou falar mal de você pra ela. Não com relação ao que você sente por ela. E é só. E só dura enquanto você mantiver sua posição e não fizer mais nada pra prejudicar quem quer que esteja envolvido nessa história.

-- Ora, ora, a nobre Hermione Granger fazendo uma promessa.

-- Sem essa de caçoar, Malfoy. Estou falando muito sério.

Ele tornou:

-- Muito bem, Hermione Granger, agora _eu _vouser sério. Nunca pensei que fosse fazer um pacto com uma sujeitinha, mas aqui estamos nós, e eu tenho a minha carta na manga guardada há anos: você não me enche mais e faz o que você falou, que eu continuo a "esquecer" que foi você que pegou pele de ararambóia e todos os ingredientes da Poção Polissuco da sala do Snape no segundo ano.

-- Eu não estou entendendo, Malfoy, -- ela dissera, erguendo a cabeça para parecer mais altiva. – Você adora inventar as coisas.

-- Bom, Granger, você é quem sabe. Nesses anos, tornei-me um _legilimens_ razoável o suficiente para perscrutar mentes idiotas como a do seu Weasel queridinho, e sei que Snape é um ótimo Professor nessa arte, também. Não vai querer arriscar, não é mesmo? – Ele sorria, vendo que ela hesitava pela primeira vez.

-- Você sabe ser um bom jogador, às vezes, Malfoy. Mas daqui a alguns anos, essa sua informação não vai valer mais nada, e você sabe disso.

-- Até lá, vou aproveitando o meu tempo pra conseguir o que eu quero, Granger. E, se eu fosse você, faria o mesmo. Agora, com licença, que você conseguiu me atrasar. – Deixara-a parada, tentando decifrar o que ele havia dito. Esperara uns segundos e, quando a ouvira formar o início da pergunta, simplesmente havia respondido alto, sem se virar ou parar de caminhar: -- O _seu_ Weasel, Granger. _Legilimens_. Monte as peças, intragável sabe-tudo. – E desaparecera em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina.

Draco sorriu ante a reminiscência. Devia ter ficando de coração mole, onde já se vira, facilitar o caminho dela? Enfim, ela podia nunca admitir, mas fora graças a ele que ela tivera coragem de pegar aquele panaca de jeito.

Mesmo assim, a ameaça de Hermione ressoava em sua mente como um fantasma rondando uma pessoa durante anos. Ainda na festa de noivado de Potter e Patil, ouvira-a dizer-lhe: "Você é esperto, Malfoy. Não mexa mais ainda no vespeiro, e não será picado". Sem dúvida, um lembrete breve e eficaz da conversa que haviam tido naquela tarde de verão ao terminarem a escola.

Percebeu que estava divagando quando a ouviu perguntar:

-- Que foi, Draco? Está aí ainda? – Ela tocou seu braço. A madrugada parecia um pouco mais fria.

Retomando a conversa, respondeu-lhe, com a voz dorida:

-- A questão não é te agüentar, moça; é agüentar, como Iara me disse hoje à noite, enquanto você dançava, esse monstro de olhos verdes que me corrói – e não estou falando daquele idiota. Mas eu não vim aqui pra isso. Não vou repetir, disse que não o faria. Esquece a pergunta. Eu fui um retardado. – Recomeçou a caminhar.

__

_Tudo o que eu fiz_

_Foi me confessar _

_Escravo do seu amor_

_Livre pra amar_

Aquele era o momento da decisão, e ela sabia disso muito bem. Os pensamentos se atropelaram uns aos outros, acorrendo-lhe à mente ao mesmo tempo: réveillon, Ano Novo, vida nova, uma _vida_ nova por nascer, derrotando suas esperanças, emprego novo, amor novo, novas chances, novas tentativas. Era a hora de _se_ dar uma chance. O que teria a perder? Pelo contrário, estava prestes a experimentar aquilo pelo que pessoas viviam e morriam: o amor correspondido. Fosse Draco Malfoy, então, que a amava desde que era uma adolescente boba e apaixonada pelo cara mais popular da escola. Fosse aquele que lhe dedicara os mesmos anos de amor reprimido e que a tratava com desvelo, mesmo querendo disfarçar a todo momento, segurando-se para não retribuir o beijo que ela lhe dera e que tornara a situação tensa entre ambos desde o antepenúltimo dia do ano. Por que não ali, naquele momento? Não havia ninguém. A lua estava alta, brilhante, o tapete aveludado recoberto por estrelas diamantinas, as folhas das palmeiras balançando suavemente à brisa fresca da noite, o mar cantando para eles, somente a natureza como testemunha. Sem dúvida, a hora era aquela.

Respirou fundo, correu atrás dele e, colocando-se à sua frente, disse:

-- Muito mais.

-- Enigmas a esta hora da madrugada, Ginny? Não entend/

-- Atraente. Muito mais atraente do que o Harry. – Beijou-lhe de leve no mesmo lugar de dois dias antes. – Mais bonito. Mais... sexy.

Ele a olhava estupefato.

-- Que foi, bebeu demais? – Mas ela não parecia bêbada.

-- Fica quieto, Draco, se for pra falar besteira. E me beija.

Draco nunca havia reparado o quão espesso eram os cílios dela, ou o quanto era suave e quente o calor do seu corpo. Soube-o, porém, no momento em que a beijou, sôfrega e desesperadamente. Seus lábios não eram gentis; exigiam dela tudo o que queriam; prensando-os, rilhando dentes, explorando cada recanto quente e úmido de sua boca, as mãos enredadas no mundo de fios vermelhos, puxando-os, folgando-os, para então segurá-los novamente, sem verdadeiramente soltá-los. Seu hálito fresco de hortelã devolvia-lhe a vida ao mesmo tempo em que deixava pelo caminho trilhado um rastro de fogo.

Para Ginny, aqueles eram momentos que a jogavam num turbilhão repleto de sensações, lábios, lua, olhos, céu, toques, tatos, cheiros, mar, paladares, sal, sons interrompidos, respiração entrecortada, pescoços, veias pulsando, peles roçando, areia, num conjunto de cenas que formavam um todo indizível, indivisível. Elas a consumiam, inebriavam-na, fazendo com que perdesse ou sequer quisesse ter o controle. Draco a tomava; era como se sua alma pudesse ser sugada pela avidez e pelo desespero de sua paixão. Ela o recebia em seus braços, inescapavelmente, sem que se desse conta. O caminho era traçado pelo impensado, percorrido por mãos e bocas, numa troca de carícias rápidas, exigentes, famintas, sedentas de tudo. Seus braços o envolviam, suas mãos corriam incessantemente a extensão de suas costas, sentindo a temperatura elevada da pele dele, a força dos músculos definidos que se movimentavam conforme ele a abraçava e a explorava, também.

Sentiu-se protegida, ao mesmo tempo que extasiada, pois não sentia a brisa mais forte, que colava a saia em suas pernas, mas a carícia ousada das mãos de Draco. As mãos firmes e decididas pediam que ela se aproximasse mais, puxando-a pela cintura, pela coxa, pelas nádegas. Pediam mais, porque ele estava pronto. O coração bateu descompassado, sentiu seu estômago afundar e o peito arfou. Que loucura era aquela que estava fazendo? Que poder selvagem e inebriante era aquele ao qual se submetia? Aquele _era _Draco Malfoy, que por tantas vezes brincara com ela. Mas não ali. Não daquele jeito. Não podia, nunca, ser brincadeira o fogo, a paixão, o desespero, a avidez, a fome com que ele a consumia. Soubera, desde o beijo no baile, que se continuasse, aquela seria a força que experimentaria. E agora não queria parar. Estava pronta.

Trouxe suas mãos para a frente da camisa dele, abrindo os botões. O vento se fazia mais forte, as coxas se desnudavam, a saia do vestido se enrolando em sua cintura, junto à mão de Draco. Sentiu o xale de crochê deslizar em seu pescoço, para em seguida vê-lo, por um breve instante, voar em direção ao mar. Deslizou suas mãos pelo peito dele, subindo para os ombros, descendo pelos braços, a camisa indo parar na areia.

Ela era a imagem mais perfeita que já vira. Das mulheres com quem estivera, nenhuma tinha a beleza diáfana, e tampouco o desejo escondido por trás de uma tempestade castanha e de camadas flamejantes de cílios. A mistura da figura franzina e ao mesmo tempo forte e decidida era como um _blend_ de um malte cultivado por anos a fio em álcool puro; deixava-o zonzo e com necessidade de experimentar. Ela era como um maldito vício; cegava-o para o mais que fosse, e nada havia que pudesse satisfazê-lo senão seu perfume de rosas, o gosto de sua boca, ou o prazer dolorido dos dentes dela em seu ombro. Nada era mais importante do que continuar a beijar sua pele levemente salgada pela maresia, segurando-a e abaixando as alças daquele vestido branco realmente leve. Os murmúrios emitidos lhe falavam da satisfação; eram um pedido silencioso de ação e davam passagem para os sonhos mais acalentados que tivera durante muito tempo. A lua brilhava forte no céu e encontrou, ali, naquela pele alva de seios desnudados, o seu espelho. Eles mostravam a beleza, numa pele macia e quente, e o desejo, em extremidades arrepiadas que ele acariciava.

Sentiu-se desfalecer, num misto de arrepio de frio e prazer, os seios cobertos pelas mãos dele, pela boca, a cabeça apoiando-se em seu peito, as mãos agora ajudando o vestido escorregar completamente pelas pernas, juntando-se à camisa, às sandálias e, então, à bermuda de linho, que tão prestativamente ajudou a desamarrar. O contato com a areia em suas costas causou-lhe arrepios, estava fria e úmida, mas leve e reconfortante, moldou-se de acordo com a forma e o peso que recebeu. Continuou a beijá-lo, seus braços em torno do tórax dele, as pernas entrelaçadas às suas coxas firmes, a respiração arfante.

As mãos de Ginny em suas costas _eram_ reais, tão reais quanto a brisa, que se amainara, ou o som das ondas e das folhas das palmeiras balançando, ou a areia que sentia ao beijar-lhe o pescoço, tocando a testa no chão. Cada gota de suor misturado à essência das rosas era absorvida como se fosse a impressão digital de Ginny, a marca definitiva que carregaria consigo para onde quer que fosse. Cada toque seu era como o de um cego que reconhece o outro mesmo no silêncio. Porque ela era assim: a perfeição encontrada na contradição entre o desejo e a pureza; o ardor e a necessidade premente, e a suavidade e a firmeza de um ventre aconchegante, que recebia o carinho de sua mão. Essa corria agora, explorando, tateando a curva da cintura, voltando para a superfície lisa e acetinada, diferenciada da calcinha apenas pela temperatura mais elevada. Pele e tecido se confundiam, num misto de leveza e lisura.

Escorregou o indicador pelo elástico. Foi quando sentiu a mão dela pousar com firmeza sobre a sua. Tornou o rosto para ela, esperando encontrar temor, hesitação, ou mesmo uma negativa. Ginny, porém, sorriu silenciosamente e o surpreendeu, empurrando a mão dele para baixo. Sim, ela _estava_ pronta.

O tecido escorregou entre eles. Tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e beijou-a, no momento em que decidiu ir em frente. Marcas de unha em suas costas eram testemunhas da dor e do prazer. A lágrima dela era um divisor de água na vida de ambos. A vida era um céu de êxtase, naquele momento e, a partir de então, um inferno constante do medo de perdê-la. Porque, à revelia de tudo o que poderia sentir, ele a amava.

__

_Foi assim, como ver o mar_

_Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o mar_

_Onda azul, todo azul do mar_

_Daria pra beber todo azul do mar_

_Foi quando eu mergulhei no azul do mar_

_Daria pra beber todo azul do mar..._

Longe, bem longe dali, numa noite de inverno, um rapaz acordava sobressaltado.

**N/A:** Nascido de um pedido da minha amiga Perla – fã incondicional de Draco Malfoy --, essa cena demorou nada menos do que cinco meses para vir à luz. Isso porque eu _sou _uma H/G definitiva e, para mim, escrever esse capítulo da forma que merecia foi um ato de sacrifício. Para isso, contei com a preciosa companhia e opinião de amigas como Perla, Maria e, principalmente, Vanessa, a co-autora que, se não colocou as mãos no teclado, esteve muito perto de fazê-lo. A todas elas e a vocês, leitores e leitoras, o meu muito obrigada. Beijos!


End file.
